


heat

by pesha



Category: Charmed, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel can't think of anything better to do when faced with the possibility of imminent death. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Written for Mylia for the prompt "Danger" on my <a href="http://pesha.dreamwidth.org/3887.html">Kink Bingo Communal Card</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Streets were littered with moving carriages that Phoebe called 'cars' while gigantic versions of them -'Trucks?'- roared by and Hansel had no fucking clue what to do with himself in this modern world that made up Phoebe's life. His witch had gone home and he had gone after her. The spell hadn't worked to bind them together, but love had found a way. That was all that mattered, right?

Wrong.

There was danger around every corner it seemed and Hansel didn't have Gretel there to get his back. He only had his own wits which weren't feeling very sharp. In comparison to the demons which were pretty intent upon burning them both alive, his wits were feeling really damned dull. 

Hansel grabbed Phoebe's arm to pull her into the first door that seemed as if it might open. There was a certain slant of light that made it appear ajar which proved to be true as he slid it open on its hinges. He didn't have time to deal with worries about the sound it made as it screeched. They were moments away from being fricasseed. It wasn't the right time to worry about making too much noise. 

"Here. C'mon. Get in. The things can't---orb or whatever, can they?" 

He was slowly learning the language that she shared with her sisters. None of them seemed too thrilled with it, but he was trying. Hansel had wanted to explain to them that they weren't the only ones dealing with adjustment issues, but he knew he didn't have the words. They would only wind up offended with him for pointing out that the last place he thought he'd wind up would be _the future_ where he was living _with a pack of witches_. Or a coven. Were they a coven? What did a bunch of witches all living together get called if they weren't evil? Hansel had a feeling it made a difference since they were White Witches and Charmed Ones and something else -probably a lot else- though he hadn't asked that either.

There were times to push his luck and times not to and Hansel got that which was why he slammed the door shut behind Phoebe as soon as he was sure she was clear. Hansel secured the door with a piece of scrap metal he snagged from the floor and stepped back just as a fireball hit the metal. It heated up enough to make the inside of the door glow. Hansel stepped back to watch it, gauging its reaction to taking another hit and then another. 

"It'll hold. They've hit it three times. It's not going anywhere. So we just---wait on them to go somewhere."

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was what they had. Hansel wasn't risking Phoebe to demons while he tried his hand at taking them out alone and they already knew that the demons were hard to take down. They weren't anything like the demons had been at his home. All he could do was wait. That was it. Wait and wait and wait and probably some praying wouldn't have been a bad idea if Hansel had believed in praying. 

If there were angels to counterbalance the demons, Hansel had never met any of them. They sure as fuck didn't seem interested in keeping his back. 

Phoebe was trying though. She was right there at his side, touching him with her soft, soft hands, asking him if he was okay, was he burned, did he have his medication, was he feeling okay, and on and on and on. 

There was never a point in time when she thought about whether or not the door would hold. Not once did Phoebe ask him if he had a plan to get them out of this mess. Hansel never heard a word of complaint from her about how he'd dragged her across busy streets, down alleys, and practically thrown her into the abandoned building they were in. 

She was only worried about making sure that he was okay.

Hansel caught her hands with his own and leaned down to kiss her, stopping her questions with his mouth, tasting her words with his tongue as he moved her hands up to his neck. He wanted her to hold on. They had worked out enough of a body language that she should have gotten it which was why he didn't hesitate to capture her waist to lift her. It was a few steps to a support beam that was twice as broad as Phoebe's narrow back; Hansel knew she could take it as he pushed her body into the steel, settling himself between her thighs as he used his body to hold her up. 

Heat exploded behind him as the demons kept casting fireballs at the door. That heat was nothing compared to the fire that Hansel had inside of him for Phoebe. She made his blood boil in his veins which was amazing. It was nothing like what Hansel had ever imagined a witch's curse would feel like though he wondered often if he weren't under some type of spell thanks to how strongly he felt for Phoebe. 

He had never felt that strongly for anyone or anything except Gretel before Phoebe and Gretel was---Gretel. She was his sister. She was his blood. She was all Hansel had and he had left her for this witch in his arms and he had to keep reminding himself over and over and over again that he had made the right choice for them both in doing that.

Phoebe tried to protest against his lips and Hansel hushed her, bending down to mouth at her breast through the fabric of her top, "Shh. Ignore them. They're not getting through that door and if they do, can you think of anything you'd rather be doing before you died?" 

She didn't have time to respond as Hansel lifted her skirt with a hand while keeping her body still with the other. He rucked it up until his hands were tangled in the thin strap of her undergarments at her side. It wasn't hard to break the side of the material. The seam gave way easily enough when he tugged at it and the sound of the fabric ripping was gone, just _gone_ when another, bigger blast hit the door, making the skin on Hansel's back sizzle from the heat. He groaned before moving his mouth to Phoebe's neck, sucking at her pulse as it raced faster and faster beneath his lips as the thrill of the moment caught up to her.

"I'm going to fuck you now. If you don't want that, you better tell me. We've nearly gone past the point of no return." 

Her hands pulled at his hair lightly, scraped at his scalp and Hansel obliged her by lifting his head. He looked into her eyes as she said _yes_ and _now_ and _Hansel_ and everything he couldn't say because he wasn't that smart. Hansel had never been good with words. He was good enough at getting his pants unlaced; Hansel was certainly good enough at getting his cock into a slick woman even one as tight as Phoebe and she was tight, tight enough to make it a matter of real effort to push his way in, making him pump his hips twice, three times to get in to the hilt while her body seemed to ride higher and higher on the steel beam he had her braced against. Her feet seemed to flail once in the air before she got with it enough to wrap her legs around his waist to hold on and Hansel stole all her pretty words with his mouth as he fucked her.

They could die.

Fireballs blasted into the steel door that was all that stood between them and the demons outside over and over and Hansel kept that in mind as he started to time his thrusts with their magic. It was a battle of wills and he was nearly raw from over-stimulation -the heat at his back, the tight clench of Phoebe's body around his cock, her legs around his waist, her hands moving on his shoulders, his neck, his head- before the building started to shake around them and Hansel realized it wasn't the building, it was Phoebe, Phoebe falling apart around him, coming, trying to say something, possibly screaming except he was swallowing down all her sounds with his mouth and then he was falling apart with her, his legs shaking as the fires burst out of him in a shocking climax that made him wish he weren't a man for a moment so he could sink down with her and give in to his weakness. 

"I---I love you," Hansel panted against Phoebe's mouth, sweat streaking his brow, down the sides of his face, feeling as if the pair of them were drowning in the heat of the moment together.

He let himself hear her tell him she loved him back as he let her down from the beam in time to hear the cavalry arrive outside. 

Hansel straightened Phoebe's clothes before he dealt with his own. He wasn't worried about what they would think of him if they burst in. He wasn't worried about the danger passing either. There was always a fire burning between two pair of them and if Phoebe didn't feel that way---well, Hansel figured he was lucky that there was always more danger waiting around the corner where she was concerned.


End file.
